Férias na Praia
by Sah-Chan
Summary: As aulas acabaram, e os nossos amigos querem férias.O que pode acontecer quando vão todos para a praia durante um mês, e não se conseguem entender?ItaRei, SasuSaku, InoGaa e outros.
1. Chapter 1

Oi oi minaaa!!! Aqui tou eu com + uma fic!!! Sim, eu sei k a Get Together k tou a fazer com a Shin ainda n está pronta, mas não há ideias e tb n há tempo XD... por isso ideias k queiram mandar são bem vindas n.n, aceito qualquer coisa, des que a fic ande para a frente.

Bom, esta fic eu comecei a escrever quando estava na escola... estava sem nd para fazer e pronto, comecei a escrever e saiu isto XD. Agora estou em tempo de aulas e não garanto k escreva com muita frequência ms eu vou tentar pelo – postar 1 Cap. por semana... ou de duas em duas semanas... bom n sei, o k interessa é k sempre k possa postarei 1 cap. n.n.

Bom, pa começar vou começar por descrever as personagens e depois escrever um pouquinho da historia para ficarem com uma ideia daquilo k vem aí, mas há algumas personagens que eu ainda n vou descrever, pk elas so vão aparecer + lá para a frente, e pronto né, n quero dar spoilers XD.

Basicamente esta fic anda á volta do Itachi e de uma personagem k eu inventei k é a Rei, e com o decorrer da historia + casais irão aparecer.

E agora é melhor eu ir, se não vocês vão clicar no botãosinho retroceder para voltar para a pagina anterior para procurar uma fic + interessante XD.

Boa leitura.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas isso foi pk o Kishi-Kishi nasceu primeiro XD.

* * *

((comentários meus))

"pensamentos"

Nomes Chamadas telefónicas 

...mudanças de cena...

(qualquer outra coisa)

* * *

Descrições das Personagens 

**Itachi**- 19 anos, alto, moreno, sexy, cabelo negro e comprido preso num rabo de cavalo, olhos cor de ónix, abdominais bem definidos, enfim o sonho de qualquer mulher... ((XD)) tem um irmão mais novo que é o Sasuke, de quem gosta muito embora estejam sempre a discutir e pratica surf ((surfista sexy!!!!!)). Costuma ser um rapaz meio frio, mas de vez em quando consegue ser é bastante carinhoso para aqueles de kem gosta.

É o melhor amigo de Neji e costumam ir surfar juntos.

Costuma usar havaianas ou ténis, com calças, bermudas ((como é que vocês chamam àquelas calças que ficam pela canela?)) ou shorts, e camisolas de alças swets ou t´shirts ((ms tanto faz, fika sexy com qualquer trapinho que use XD)).

**Rei-** 17 anos, estatura média, bonita, bem constituída, cabelo preto comprido com madeixas azuis, e olhos verdes. Por vezes pode ser bastante antipática, mas é uma garota bastante simpática, e de vez em quando também é muito imbirrante e teimosa.

Namorou com uma rapaz durante 2 anos, mas ele deixou a porque fugiu com outra ((cafajesteeeee!!! XD)).

Mora ao lado da casa de praia dos Hyuuga, e sempre passou as férias de verão com eles. É meio maria-rapaz e pratica surf des de pequena. Gosta de vestir ténis ou havaianas, vestidos curtos, bermudas, shorts, calças largas rasgadas no joelho, tops e t'shirt.

**Sasuke**- 17 anos, alto, moreno, sexy (enfim, parecido com o Itachi), cabelo negro sempre despenteado, mas muito sexy, abdominais bem definidos e olhos negros. É irmão mais novo de Itachi, com quem passa a vida a discutir, mas lá no fundo eles adoram se. É um garoto meio frio e solitário e tem um pequeno fraco por Sakura, mas n o demonstra.

Gosta de andar de skate ((OMG é assim k se escreve né? XD )), mas prefere o bodybord.

Gosta de vestir calças largas, havaianas ou ténis, bermudas, camisolas de alças e t'shirt.

**Sakura**- 17 anos, estatura média, bonita, muito doce, simpática, cabelo comprido rosa, olhos verdes e bem constituída.

Tem uma paixão por Sasuke des da escola primária, embora pense que n é correspondida... bem, é um bocadinho XD. É rival de Ino, pois ela também gosta de Sasuke.

Gosta de vestir vestidos curtos, mini-saias, mini-shorts, havaianas, ténis, sandálias, tops, blusinhas, calças e t'shirt.

**Gaara**- 18 anos, alto, lindo, cabelo curto ruivo, sexy, abdominais bem definidos e tem uma tatuagem na testa k quer dizer "amor".

É um garoto um pouco calado, e introvertido, e por vezes meio frio, mas tb sabe ser simpático e carinhoso.

Tem uma paixão secreta pela Ino, ms n o costuma demonstrar, porque normalmente eles ou estão a discutir ou não se falam, pois Gaara tem ciúmes quando ino está abraçada a outro rapaz, o que é hábito dela. ((ah k crido!!! Ga Ga com ciúmes!!))

N pratica nenhum desporto, e gosta de vestir bermudas, ténis, havaianas, t'shirt, calças, shorts e camisolas de alças.

**Ino**- 17 anos, alta, bonita, atiradiça, cabelo comprido loiro, preso num rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis e bem constituída.

Tem 1 grande fraco por Itachi e Sasuke, mas não sabe por qual se á de decidir, está á espera que um deles lhe dê uma prova de amor, para poder escolher XD.

É muito orgulhosa, convencida e vaidosa, ms n deixa de ser uma garota simpática.

Gosta de vestir mini-saias, calças, mini-shorts, vestidos curtos, havaianas, ténis, sandálias, t'shirts, tops e blusinhas.

Neji- 19 anos, lindo alto, cabelo preto comprido preso num rabo de cavalo na ponta, olhos perolados, sexy e abdominais definidos, etc, etc, etc... É primo de Hinata, e vivem juntos na mansão dos Hyuuga em Tokyo. É um garoto calmo, meio sério, simpático, e muito carinhoso para aqueles de quem gosta como Tenten, com quem namora á 2 anos. 

Pratica surf, e costuma ir surfar com o seu melhor amigo Itachi.

Gosta de vestir... ((o mesmo que os outros garotos acima... tem k ser assim, se n fika mt repetitivo XD))

**Tenten**- 17 anos, baixa, bonita, olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques, bem constituída, doce e um pouquinho ciumenta.

Namora á 2 anos com Neji, e n gosta da Rei porque acha que ela se atira muito a ele.

Gosta de vestir (também o mesmo que as outras garotas acima...)

**Shikamaru**- 18 anos, alto, bonito, preguiçoso, simpático, cabelo castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, olhos castanhos, sexy, abdominais definidos, enfim...

Acha as garotas um pouco problemáticas, mas para ele Temari é a + problemática de todas. ((vá se la saber porque XD))

É muito preguiçoso, e por isso n se interessa por muita koisa, pk acha que é demasiado problemático.

Também n pratica nenhum desporto pk acha que é demasiado problemático aprender.

Gosta de vestir (acima se faz favor... XD).

**Temari**- 18 anos, estatura média, simpática, inteligente, bonita, olhos azuis escuros e cabelo loiro preso em 4 totós, bem constituída etc...

É irmã do Gaara e tem um fraquinho por Shikamaru, embora passem a vida a discutir por td e por nd, pois ela n gosta daquele jeito preguiçoso dele.

Gosta de vestir (etc... etc... etc...)

**Naruto**- 17 anos, estatura média, bonito, sexy, cabelo louro curto, olhos azuis, meio baka, simpático, desajeitado, bla bla bla...

É meio trapalhão, e nunca sabe quando deve tar calado, mas tirando isso tudo é um garoto mt simpático e gentil.

Sente qualquer coisa por Hinata mas n tem bem a certeza do que é, e está á espera que alguém lhe diga provavelmente XD.

É completamente louco por ramen.

Bla bla bla... gosta de vestir... bla bla... n interessa... XD

Hinata- 17 anos, baixa, bonita, simpática, muito tímida, introvertida, olhos perolados, cabelo preto azulado pelo pescoço, bem constituída.

É uma garota muito tímida, e introvertida, o que dificulta muito quando quer falar com as pessoas, especialmente com Naruto por quem é apaixonada.

É prima de Neji, e tem uma irmã mais nova. ((que não entra na historia pk eu não quero XD))

Adora cozinhar, e gosta de vestir kimonos, saias, jeans, tops, sandálias, havaianas, ténis, blusinhas, t'shirts etc...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**- Vamos de Férias?

As aulas já tinham acabado naquele dia, e os nosso amigos estavam todos na grande mansão dos Hyuuga, a fazer os trabalhos de casa.

Porem essa era a ultima semana de aulas, e já se começavam a fazer planos para as férias de verão e eles mal podiam esperar.

**Tenten**- não sei mesmo onde vou passar as minhas férias... e vocês?

**Naruto**- eu... eu vou passar a maior parte das minhas férias a comer ramen... a dormir... a comer ramen... a passear... a comer ramen... a dormir... a passear... a comer ramen... a dormir... a passear... a comer...

**Sakura**- ta calado Naruto, já percebemos!

**Hinata**- e-eu e o n-neji n-ni-san vamos passar férias á p-praia... (dedinhos) ((sim vcs sabem, akela coisa que ela faz com os dedos XD))

**Neji**- hey, pk é que vocês não vêem connosco? Há espaço para todos em nossa casa, podíamos la ficar um mês.

**Tenten**- a sério? Finalmente vamos poder passar férias juntos?

**Neji**- claro! Então, o que dizem?

**Gaara**- eu tou nessa... e tu Temari?

**Temari**- eu tb! Shikamaru! Deixa de dormir! A pagina 26 já tá feita?

Shikamaru que até então estava a dormir com a cabeça deitada na mesa, levantou se e olhou em volta.

**Shikamaru**- sim já ta feita... k problemático, deixa me dormir...

**Temari-** ta kalado- disse dando um soco na cabeça do rapaz.

**Neji-** Itachi, Sasuke, e vocês?

**Sasuke**- ya, eu vou.

**Itachi-** se há boas ondas, eu tou lá.

**Neji**- boa, mais alguém?

**Ino**- se o Sasuke Kun vai, eu tb vou!

**Sakura**- ta calada Ino! Ainda á bem pouco tempo gostavas do Itachi, e agora já gostas do Sasuke?

**Ino**- eu amo os dois... mas, estou á espera que um deles me prove o seu amor, para eu ver quem tem o direito de ficar comigo para sempre...

**Itachi/Sasuke**- "bem podes esperar sentada..." - -'

**Sakura**- eu também vou n.n.

**Naruto**- eu vou! Des que haja ramen.

**Hinata**- s-se não houver... eu p-posso c-cozinhar para ti Naruto-k-un...

**Naruto**- obrigada Hinata Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- disse abraçando se á garota que ficou vermelha komo um tomate.

**Shikamaru**- eu n sei... é muito problemático... quantas horas de viagem são? é que eu tenho que saber quantas horas vou ter de aturar a Temari aos berros num espaço com menos de 20 metros quadrados... -.-

**Temari-** ta calado Shikamaru! Se a minha presença te incomoda assim tanto bem podes ficar em casa!

**Shikamaru**- é, mas depois n tinha nig com quem conversar porque vocês iriam estar todos lá na praia... so me restava dormir... o que nem era má ideia, podia fikar imenso tempo sem ouvir os teus gritos e podia também...

**Temari**- cala a boca!- disse dando outro soco na cabeça do rapaz.

**Shikamaru**- pronto, ta bem eu vou... que problemático...

**Tenten**- então quando vamos?

**Neji-** hum... as aulas acabam para a semana... por isso, uma semana depois podemos ir.

**Ino**- yay, vou passar um mês inteirinho com o Itachi kun!!!!

**Sakura**- então n era o Sasuke kun?

**Ino**- cala-te, tu estás é com ciúmes!

**Sakura**- não estou nada, cala te ino porca!

**Gaara**- vá la meninas, toca a calar...

E com isto os nossos amigos regressaram aos seus estudos mal podendo esperar pelas bem merecidas férias.

* * *

Acabou!!!!!

É pouquinho mas espero que tenham gostado n.n.

Peço desculpa pelo desleixo nas descrições, mas não tenho tido paciência para escrever tudo, e aliás ficaria muito repetitivo, mas creio que vocês compreendem.

Também peço desculpa pelos erros, mas n tive tempo de os rever... mas eu prometo que para o próximo eu vou revisar tudooo!!!

Bom, e agora quero reviews!!! Muitas muitas muitas!!!!!!! n.n

Sayonaraaaa

Sah-Chan


	2. Faísca

Oi minaaaaaaa!!!

E aqui está mais um capitulo de "férias na praia", espero que gostem .

Bom, eu não disse, mas digo agora, que a Sayuuri-Chan vai ser a Rei, porque... vá... porque eu quero XD.

Eu já sei como vai ser, neste momento eu estou cheia de ideias, mas depois mais á frente eu sei que elas vão acabar e depois eu vou ter a fic parada durante meses até axar uma ideia que me agrade... é triste mesmo... XD.

Bem, eu não sei mais o que dizer, por isso já não vos vou aborrecer mais com a minha conversa chata...

Boa leituraaa n.n.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem porque pertencem ao Kishi-Kishi Sensei n.n.

((comentários meus))

"pensamentos"

**Nomes**

**Chamadas telefónicas**

...mudanças de cena...

(qualquer outra coisa)

**Capitulo 2- **Faísca.

Finalmente as aulas acabaram e já todos estavam de partida para a praia naquela manha, pois o sol ainda mal tinha nascido já estavam todos á porta da grande casa dos Hyuuga.

Quando todos já estavam prontos, as bagagens foram distribuídas pelos dois carros, e todos se puseram a caminho.

Foi uma longa viagem para Itachi e Neji, que iam a conduzir e não se conseguiam concentrar porque no carro de Neji Temari e Shikamaru não paravam de discutir, e Naruto não parava de dizer que tinha fome e queria ramen (embora fossem 8 da manhã) , mais uma Hinata envergonhada que quase ia desmaiando por estar taãoo perto do loiro e isto tudo fez com que o Hyuuga se irritasse e acabasse de responder mal a Tenten que ia a seu lado, o que a deixou meio aborrecida.

Já no carro de Itachi, Ino e Sakura não paravam de discutir e puxar os cabelos uma á outra por causa de se quererem sentar as duas ao pé de Sasuke que acabou por ficar á frente ao pé do irmão, o que fez com que Itachi se irritasse de uma maneira que quase ia batendo com o carro quando tentou fazer marcha atras, e já para não falar de Gaara que já estava a perder a paciência com aquelas duas, ali a gritarem ao pé dos seus ouvidos.

Finalmente, para alivio de todos, depois de 3 horas de viagem, tinham chegado á grande casa de praia dos Hyuuga.

Depois de todas as bagagens terem sido novamente tiradas do carro, todos entraram e escolheram os quartos em que iam ficar e depois foram comer qualquer coisa, pois estavam todos cheios de fome.

**Ino**- então, vamos á praia hoje? Estou desejosa de estriar o meu biquini novo n.n- disse quando já todos tinham acabado de almoçar os ovos mexidos com bacon que Hinata tinha preparado.

**Tenten**- sim, sim eu quero ir á praia!!!

**Itachi**- ya, to a fim de pegar aí umas ondas hoje, estás nessa Neji?

**Neji**- claro, tou la já.

**Gaara**- eu vou des que a Ino e a Sakura não discutam... tenho os ouvidos a zumbir dos berros da Sakura...

**Sakura**- os meus berros? A porca da Ino era a que gritava mais alto!

**Ino**- não me chames porca sua Testuda!

**Sasuke**- hey meninas, estejam la caladas, já percebemos quem grita mais alto, agora importam se de se despachar a ir vestir os biquinis ou la o que isso é, e - olha para o relógio - são 3 horas... ás 3 e meia aqui outra vez.

E dito isto todos se levantaram para se ir preparar para o dia de praia que tinham pela frente.

Como combinado, ás três e meia já todos se encontravam na sala, excepto Ino que demorou mais de 10 minutos a pentear o cabelo para que ele ficasse perfeito.

Quando já estavam todos prontos, saíram de casa e dirigiram se para a praia que ficava a poucos metros de casa.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Quando la chegaram, estenderam as toalhas, e Itachi e Neji pegaram nas pranchas de surf e foram para a água "pegar umas ondas", enquanto os outros se divertiam na água, enquanto Ino estava ás cavalitas de Gaara e Sakura ás de Sasuke para ver quem conseguia atirar a outra á água primeiro.

Mas eles não eram os únicos na água, pois quando Itachi e Neji saíram da água para descansar um bocado, avistaram uma outra pessoa que surfava ali perto, e pelos vistos até muito bem, mas Neji tinha uma pequena ideia de quem podia ser.

Levantou se entrou na água para dizer qualquer coisa a Hinata que ficou super contente, e começou a chamar o surfista que continuava a tentar manter se em pé na prancha numa onda um pouco grande.

**Hinata**- Rei-Chan!!!!! Hey!! Aqui!!

**Itachi**- Rei?- perguntou a Neji que se tinha sentado novamente a seu lado.

**Neji**- sim, é uma velha amiga, ela mora na casa ao lado da nossa e sempre passou as férias de verão connosco.

Minutos depois Rei sai da água com a prancha na mão, mas largou a logo para ir dar um grande abraço a Hinata, que quase caiu á água.

**Rei-** Hinata-Chan!!!! Quantas saudades!!!!!!!!!!! Chegaram quando? Onde está o Neji?

**Hinata**- ch-chegamos hoje d-demanha... o Neji-nii-san ta ali sentado na areia n.n.

**Rei-** Neji - Kun!!!!!!!!!!!- disse atirando se a Neji que caiu para trás com o peso da garota, o que deixou uma Tenten com alguns ciúmes.

**Neji**- olá Rei, quanto tempo.

**Rei**- sim, tive saudades tua Neji - Kun n.n, ah, trouxeste a prancha, temos que competir outra vez, no ano passado perdi, e quero a desforra desta vez.

**Neji-** quando quiseres, ah sim, Rei este é o Itachi, o meu melhor amigo.

Rei olhou para Itachi. Ele fazia-lhe lembrar uma pessoa... aqueles olhos onix, aqueles cabelos negros... mas logo parou com pensamentos e apressou se a cumprimentar Itachi que também olhava para ela um pouco sem saber o que dizer.

Depois Rei foi apresentada ao resto do pessoal.

**Neji-** hey Rei, o Itachi tb faz surf, porque é que vocês não competem?

**Rei**- a sério? Que fixe, eu alinho.

**Itachi-** tens a certeza?

**Rei-** claro que tenho. Porquê? tens medo de perder?

**Itachi**- perder? Contra ti? Nunca.

**Rei- **haha, estas te a armar em machão é?

**Itachi**- eu não me estou a armar em nada.

**Rei-** parece...

**Neji-** então pessoal? Ainda á 5 minutos se conheceram, vamos la acalmar, Itachi, alinhas?

**Itachi-** ok...

**Rei-** então bora lá que eu mostro-te como é que é surfar a sério- e com isto pegou na prancha e atirou se para as ondas.

**Itachi-** hey, peraí, era suposto entrarmos ao mesmo tempo!

**Rei-** á terceira queda ta foraaa- gritou.

Depois Itachi entrou na água e a "competição" começou.

Á medida que cada um deles se tentava manter em pé em cima da prancha ((pra que saibam, eu n pesco nada de surf)) Itachi começou a achar que Rei até era bastante boa a surfar, e ainda so tinha caído uma vez, ao contrario dele que tinha acabado de cair a segunda vez e se caísse mais uma perderia para uma garota, uma coisa que ele não queria.

**Rei**- já so te falta mais uma!! Tas com azar hã?

**Itachi**- já vais ver, agora é que começa a ser a sério- disse levantando se mas quando se preparava para fazer uma manobra o seu pé escorregou e ele caiu pela terceira vez.

Rei não parava de se rir o que irritou bastante o rapaz.

**Rei-** des- haha- desculpa... mas... mas é que meteu tanta piada XD "agora é que começa a ser a sério" XD, se visses a tua cara quando caíste XD.

**Itachi-** haha, que piada... tu tiveste foi sorte, se eu tivesse no meu melhor dia ias ver...- disse começando a nadar em direcção aos outros.

**Rei**- hey vá la- disse começando a nadar também- não sejas mau perdedor, pah, acontece aos melhores, a sério, podemos repetir qualquer dia.

**Itachi-** hm...

Quando Itachi chegou ao pé do resto do pessoal, sentou se na areia emburrado sem dizer uma palavra.

**Neji**- bem, parece que a Rei ganhou.

**Itachi**- já reparei.

**Ino**- ho Itachi-kun, não fiques tristes, tu és muito melhor que ela- disse abraçando se ao pescoço do rapaz.

**Gaara**- Anda embora Ino, deixa de ser atirada.

**Ino-** aaaaahhhhh Gaara para!! Não, para a água não Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- gritou, pois Gaara tinha pegado nos pés dela e puxou-a para dentro de água.

**Naruto-** boa ideia!!! Anda Hinata!- disse também pegando nos pés de Hinata que estava super envergonhada por uma parte do seu corpo estar a ser tocada por Naruto ((ela cora com pouco... se ainda fosse outras coisas agora os pés... hentai XD)).

E com isto todos fizeram o mesmo até todas as raparigas estarem dentro de água com as cabeças cheias de areia, excepto Rei que estava sentada na areia com Itachi, Temari, que estava novamente a discutir com Shikamaru.

**Sakura-** Sasuke!!!! tu nem tens ideia do tempo que eu vou demorar a tiras esta porcaria do cabelo.

**Sasuke**- deixa tar, fica te bem XD.

**Tenten-** Neji! Desfizeste o meu coque!

**Neji**- hooo- disse abraçando a namorada tirando a da água, beijando a de seguida.

**Ino**- Gaara! Seu estúpido, tou toda cheia de areia por tua causa!!!

**Hinata-** yay!!!!! Foi tao giro!! Naruto kun vamos repetir- disse deixando todos a olhar para ela, perguntando se para onde tinha ido aquela Hinata envergonhada de sempre.

Rei, que la em cima apreciava a cena toda, perguntava-se se seria sempre assim. Aquela cena fizera a rir imenso, á muito tempo que não se ria tanto como naquele dia. Des de que ele a deixara que quase não ria nem se divertia como dantes. Com ele era sempre tudo tão divertido, tao fácil, com ele o tempo parecia não passar, e ás vezes passava demasiado depressa, mas ele partiu e deixou a, e agora tudo deixara de fazer sentido- "quem dera que estivesses aqui..."- pensou.

Itachi olhava para Rei que estava bastante pensativa, e até parecia meio triste- "porque será? Até á bem pouco tempo estava se a rir ás gargalhadas..."

Mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sakura que berrava com Sasuke que a tinha posto ás costas e estava quase a deixa la cair enquanto se encaminhava para a toalha.

Itachi ficou impressionado com o seu irmão, pois normalmente era um rapaz meio frio e calmo, e agora ali estava ele a divertir se, e até ficou feliz por isso, já que o dia dele estava correr pessimamente, pelo menos que o de alguém corresse melhor.

**Sakura-** Sasuke põe me no chão!!!

**Sasuke**- não, vou te atirar para a água outra vez!- e assim fez, levou a garota para a água, atirou a e ela caiu com um SPLACH.

Enquanto isso Temari e Shikamaru continuavam a discutir acerca de quem teria razão pois, Shikamaru dizia que ser preguiçoso era bom, mas no entanto Temari não concordava pois isso irritava a.

Quando chegaram todos ás suas respectivas toalhas, depois de toda a areia ter sido tirada e depois de mais umas brincadeiras na água, já o sol se estava a por marcando o final de mais um dia.

**Hinata**- Rei, como vão as coisas com o Sai? ((ah pois é, pensavam que era quem?))

**Rei**- nos... nos acabamos...- disse com cabisbaixa.

**Neji-** a sério, vocês pareciam tão felizes... porque é que acabaram?

**Rei**- ... desculpa Neji, mas eu não quero falar disso...

**Neji**- ok... desculpa.

**Rei**- não faz mal- sorriu- mas sabia que por dentro chorava ((ho que comovente:'( ))

**Hinata**- hey, Rei-Chan, p-porque é que não p-passas as f-férias em nossa casa c-como nos outros anos?

**Rei**- ok n.n.

**Neji**- ya, vai ser fixe.

**Shikamaru**- ho pessoal... já ta a ficar de noite, porque é que não vamos para casa, tenho sono...

**Temari**- cala a boca Shikamaru, tu tas sempre com sono!

**Sasuke**- o Shika tem razão, também tenho fome.

**Gaara**- ya, e agora podemos todos ir tomar um grande banho enquanto as garotas fazem o jantar XD...

**Ino**- cala a boca Gaara, deixa de ser estúpido, só por causa disso agora quem vai fazer o jantar és tu!

**Gaara-** eu? Eu nem sei fritar um ovo.

**Ino**- aprendes, vai á net.

**Hinata**- e-eu posso fazer o Jantar... (dedinhos)

**Sakura**- está bem, mas podemos ir andando? Preciso de um banho...

**Neji**- ok, vamos la.

E com isto todos se vestiram e voltaram para casa dos Hyuuga, excepto Rei que tinha ido a casa buscar as coisas e so voltaria depois do jantar.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Depois de todos terem tomado banho e de Hinata ter feito o Jantar, sentaram se todos á mesa e começaram a comer, estando Naruto super contente porque o jantar tinha era Ramen de frango.

Quando acabaram de Jantar, sentaram se todos no sofá da grande sala dos Hyuuga, a conversar.

**Sakura**- então, o que vamos fazer amanha?

**Sasuke**- vamos á praia?

**Gaara**- á praia outra vez?

**Neji-** não sei, o que querem fazer?

**Naruto**- podemos ficar em casa a dormir? ((Sah foge, porque o João-Kun ficou irritado XD))

**Temari-** deixa de ser preguiçoso, pareces o Shikamaru!

Shikamaru que estava quase a dormir olhou em volta- o que é que eu fiz desta vez?

**Temari**- mas alguém falou contigo?

**Shikamaru-** que problemático...

**Tenten**- Neji... podíamos ir dar um passeio de barco, só os dois...

**Neji**- boa ideia, que tal amanha?

**Tenten**- boa n.n.

**Itachi**- ai ai...- suspirou.

Itachi que até ao momento tinha estado em silencio, perdido no meio dos seus pensamentos, olhou em volta e viu que todos estavam a olhar para ele.

**Sasuke**- hey bró, esse 'ai ai' foi um 'ai ai' de cansaço ou foi um 'ai ai' de a Rei é linda? XD

**Itachi- **a Rei é o quê? Ta calado, para de dizer disparates!

**Sakura- **ca para mim, eu acho que o Itachi ficou enfeitiçado pela surfista XD.

**Gaara**- Itachi e Rei... não fica mal, vá diz la que não houve faísca?

**Itachi-** não houve faísca nenhuma, está calado!

**Ino**- gostas dela? Itachi-Kun pensava que me amavas! Sinto me traída!

**Temari**- tão querido, o Itachi ta apaixonado...

**Shikamaru**- que problemático...

**Itachi-** MAS VOCÊS QUEREM SE CALAR COM ESSA CONVERSA?- gritou, e todos se calaram- obrigado...- e emburrou.

**Hinata**- m-mas não me parece que ela q-queira alguma coisa c-contigo... ela deve ter a-acabado com o namorado á pouco t-tempo e...- mas não pode continuar pois Itachi estava lhe a lançar um olhar mortal.

**Hinata**- g-gomen ne...

Toc Toc Toc ((alguém bateu á porta...))

Neji levanta se para abrir a porta mas é logo atirado ao chão pois Rei entrou e agarrou se ao seu pescoço, o que não deixou Tenten com um bom humor.

**Rei**- Neji-Kun!!! Saudades!!!!!!

**Neji**- sim, Rei eu também tive saudades, mas agora podes sair de cima de mim?- disse rindo se.

**Rei**- claro- levantou se- olá minna!! n.n

**Todos **(menos Itachi, que estava com cara de emburrado, e Tenten que estava cheia de ciúmes)**- **olá!

**Rei**- então, o que é que vamos fazer hoje á noite?

**Temari**- ai... eu hoje já não faço mais nada... estou cansada.

**Sakura**- sim, eu acho que vou para a cama cedo.

**Shikamaru**- (boceja)

**Gaara**- sim, eu to cansado de ouvir a Sakura e a Ino aos berros... ainda tenho os ouvidos a zumbir.

**Ino-** olha, eu estou demasiado cansada para começar a discutir contigo agora Gaara, vou te ignorar...

**Sasuke**- ih... Ino ta mesmo com sono.

**Ino**- ignoro... ignoro, ignoro, ignoro.

**Hinata**- s-sim, eu também estou com sono... (dedinhos)

**Neji**- então, já que todos estamos com sono por que não vamos para a cama?

**Itachi**- boa ideia, boa noite.- e com isto saiu, deixando toda a gente a olhar para ele.

Depois de Itachi, todos se começaram a levantar para se prepararem para ir para a cama, e Hinata passou 10 minutos a tentar que Naruto saísse do Sofá pois ele tinha adormecido ali e não queria sair ((Sah continua a fugir do João-Kun... XD))

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

No quarto de Hinata, todas estavam a conversar e a rir, e Hinata era muito menos envergonhada quando estava longe de Naruto, pois ele deixava a muito nervosa.

**Temari**- sabem o que eu acho? Acho que o Itachi ficou meio apanhado pela Rei... (Rei não estava no quarto)

**Hinata**- sim, mas ela acho que não...

**Tenten**- ela tinha namorado?

**Hinata**- sim... eles namoraram três anos, mas pelos vistos acabaram, e deve ter sido por um motivo muito grande, porque eles pareciam estar muito felizes.

**Ino-** se calhar ele fugiu com outra...

**Sakura-** cala te Ino, tu tas é com ciúmes porque o Itachi tem um fraco por ela.

**Ino**- o Ita-kun não tem um fraco por ela, ele ama me a mim.

**Sakura**- sim, vai sonhando.

**Temari**- por falar em Rei, onde está ela?

**Hinata**- ela disse que ia beber um copo de leite... não deve demorar.

**Sakura**- pois... bom, eu acho que vou para o meu quarto, tou com sono.

**Ino-** eu também... boa noite.

**Temari**- sim... boa noite.

**Hinata**- boa noite.

**Tenten-** Tchau.

E com isto saíram e cada uma se dirigiu para o seu quarto.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Sem conseguir dormir, Itachi decide ir á cozinha beber um copo de leite.

Não conseguia parar de pensar naquela garota irritante, mas o que o irritava ainda mais era a maneira como ela mexia com ele.

Tinha de admitir que rei até era bonita e tudo mais, mas ainda só se tinham conhecido á algumas horas, como é que ela podia irrita-lo daquela maneira? E que estupidez era aquela que Gaara tinha dito? Faísca? Não houve faísca nenhuma, pelo menos que ele se desse conta, era suposto dar faísca? Quando não se consegue parar de pensar numa pessoa que se conheceu a alguma horas atras, e começava a irritar a maneira como ela mexia connosco, e a cara dela não saia do nosso pensamento e começávamos a pensar em coisas como "ela é bonita" e tudo mais? Bem se era isso, se calhar até tinha dado faísca, mas isso não lhe agradava... ou talvez agradasse... um bocadinho, ou então não... bem, ele não sabia.

Quando estava a passar pela sala, reparou que havia alguém á janela, e só depois de olhar mais um bocadinho reparou que era Rei, e não pode deixar de ficar um pouco irritado.

**Itachi**- "mas isto só pode ser perseguição" -pensou

Rei vestia uns mini-shorts brancos e um top também branco que ficava muito bem com o seu cabelo negro. Olhava para baixo como se estivesse a olhar para algo que tinha nas mãos e o copo de leite estava pousado no parapeito da janela. Itachi não pode deixar de reparar em como ela estava bonita.

Itachi aproximou-se e pousou a mão no ombro de Rei, que se assustou, deu um salto e deixou cair aquilo que tinha na mão, que a itachi pareceu uma fotografia, mas não conseguiu ver quem estava nela, pois estava escuro e a unica luz ali era a luz da lua que brilhava la fora.

**Rei-** ai! não me assustes assim! queres matar me ho quê?- disse baixando se para apanhar a foto.

**Itachi**- desculpa, estava a passar pela cozinha e vite aqui... o que estás aqui a fazer?

Rei virou se outra vez para a janela- a ver a lua, não tenho sono...

**Itachi-** eu também não...

**Rei-** também vieste ver a lua?

**Itachi riu se**- não, vim beber 1 copo de leite. (ita-kun a beber leitinhoooo!!! tão querido!!! 3))

**Rei- **ah, ok... bem, eu acho que vou voltar para o quarto, até amanha.

**Itachi**- espera- disse agarrando o braço da garota.

**Rei**- o que foi?

**Itachi**- hum... desculpa o meu comportamento hoje á tarde, o dia não me estava a correr muito bem.

**Rei- **ah, não faz mal, bom, boa noite- e saiu, deixando ali itachi sem saber muito bem o que fazer, apenas perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Acabou!!!

Espero que tenham gostado n.n.

Obrigada pelas reviews, foram muito bem vindas.

E quero pedir desculpa ao João-Kun, prometo que te vou recompensar, mas já agora, deixa um review sim? nem que seja a reclamar XD.

Mas agora eu quero mais reviews!!!! mais mais mais!!! mandem me mais reviews!! vá lá!! onegai... :D.

Bom, Sayonara.

SahChan


	3. Noite de Festa

Oi mina!!!

Estou devolta com mais um capitulo!!!!

Espero que gostem, demorei muitas aulas de geometria e filosofia para o escrever XD.

Bom, não tenho mais a dizer... é melhor irmos já á fic n.n.

Boa leitura!!!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas podiam pertencer se o Kishi-Kishi me desse quando eu lhe peço... XD.

((comentários meus))

"pensamentos"

**Nomes**

**Chamadas telefónicas**

...mudanças de cena...

(qualquer outra coisa)

**Capitulo 3- **Noite de festa.

Tinham passado duas semana des que todos tinham chegado á praia e mesmo convivendo 24 horas por dia, as brigas entre eles não tinham mudado, pois as discussões entre Shikamaru e Temari ainda continuavam, assim como as de Ino e Gaara, as de Sakura e Sasuke, Rei e Itachi, que continuavam a tratar-se com alguma indiferença, Tenten e Neji também não andavam muito bem, como sempre, Hinata e Naruto eram os únicos que se continuavam a dar bem.

A manhã já ia alta quando Itachi acordou, mas ninguém para alem dele já estava acordado, mas farto de estar na cama levantou se e foi á cozinha para comer qualquer coisa.

Quando chegou á cozinha abriu o frigorifico e tirou o pacote de leite ((muito leite bebem estes meninos XD)), depois foi ao armário e tirou os cereais e sentou se a comer enquanto pensava na vida ((sabe se lá no que ele estava a pensar...)).

Nisto Rei entra, acabada de vir da praia, com o cabelo molhado, shorts pelo joelho pretos, biquini azul claro e a prancha de surf na mão.

**Rei**- oi, és o único que está acordado?

**Itachi**- sim, ainda ninguém se levantou.

**Rei**- ah, ok, bom, eu vou tomar banho, já voto.- disse encaminhando se para fora da cozinha.

Meia hora depois os restantes elementos começaram a acordar, e a juntar se a Itachi para o pequeno almoço, mas Neji e Tenten foram os únicos que não tomaram pequeno almoço, porque acordaram mais tarde ((vá se lá saber porquê XD)).

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Depois do pequeno almoço, foram todos para a praia, mas o dia estava meio frio por isso estavam todos na toalha a conversar, menos Naruto e Gaara, que tinham achado que não estava frio nenhum e tinham ido para a água.

**Sakura-** quem me dera que estivesse calor... odeio estar na praia e não poder ir á água...

**Ino**- e depois? não podes ir á água mas podes trabalhar para o bronze...

Ino estava deitava na toalha, de barriga para cima de olhos fechados, com o seu biquini bastante reduzido, o que fazia com que todos os rapazes que põe ali passassem olhassem para ela, o que lhe agradou imenso, pois adorava ser o centro das atenções.

**Sakura**- Ino porca, não tinhas um biquini mais completo para trazer? é que... isso tapa tão pouco.

**Ino**- NÃO ME CHAMES PORCA SUA TESTUDA! e eu acho que este biquini perfeito, não me apetece trazer outro.

**Sasuke**- oi, não podem falar mais baixo? Estou a tentar ouvir musica.

**Shikamaru**- sim, e eu estou a tentar dormir (boceja e vira se para o outro lado)

**Temari-** cala te Shikamaru! u.u... Acho que não tá mau, ta normal...

**Hinata**- eu também não acho que seja assim tão mau... o que achas Tenten?

Tenten que olhava atentamente para Neji e Rei que estavam a conversar á borda da água, olhou para Hinata- o que foi?

**Hinata**- se achas que o biquini da Ino é muito pequeno.

**Ino**- claro que não acha, pois não Tenten?

**Tenten**- não sei, olhem, vou dar uma volta- disse levantando se e começando a andar.

**Sakura**- o que é que ela tem?

**Temari**- se calhar ela e o Neji discutiram...

**Ino**- pois...

**Hinata**- não sei... Itachi, sabes o que ha entre o Neji e a Tenten?

Itachi, que também estava a ouvir musica, tirou os auscultadores das orelhas- não, ainda não falei muito com o Neji hoje.

**Ino**- olhem, querem saber vou molhar os pés, estou farta de estar deitada...

**Hinata**- eu vou contigo.

As duas garotas levantaram se e começaram a andar em direcção á água mas começaram a correr novamente para trás pois Naruto e Gaara tinham saído da água e andavam a correr atras delas para as abraçar, o que conseguiram depois de as duas trem caído na areia.

**Ino**- Gaara estás gelado!! larga me!!

**Gaara**- ho... agora estás toda cheia de areia, tens de te ir lavar á água.

**Ino**- nem penses, nem morta é que eu me ia meter nessa água geladaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Gaara põe me no chão!!!!!!!!!- gritou, pois Gaara tinha pegado nela ao colo e estava levala em direcção á água.

**Gaara**- o que foi? Não está assim tão fria...

**Ino**- Gaara, põe me no chão, por favor, eu... eu faço tudo o que tu kizeres, mas por favor não me atires para a água!!!

Gaara pôs Ino no chão- fazes tudo o que eu quiser? Boa ideia, vamos lá ver... ah- faz um sorriso maroto- eu quero um beijo- segredou lhe ao ouvido, o que fez com que ino se arrepiasse toda.

Ino ficou estática- u... um beijo?

**Gaara**- sim, queres que repita?

**Ino**- não, não! Mas... um beijo onde?

**Gaara**- onde é que achas que é?

**Ino**- n... não sei, diz me tu.

**Gaara-** gostas assim tanto de complicar as coisas? Não sabes como é que se beija é?

**Ino**- não sejas parvo, é claro que sei como é que se beija!

**Gaara**- então qual é a tua complicação?

**Ino**- não há complicação nenhuma, é so que... não est...- mas não pode continuar pois nesse momento Gaara tinha acabado de tomar os seus lábios, fazendo a calar.

Ino não teve reacção, apenas fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios para deixar que a língua de Gaara se juntasse á sua acariciando se mutuamente e logo Gaara pôs a mão na nuca da loira e esta enrolou os braços no pescoço do ruivo intensificando o beijo.

Sakura, Temari, Hinata e Naruto que estavam la em cima olhavam para aquela cena perplexos. Ino e Gaara que andavam sempre a discutir estavam abraçados e aos beijos? E Ino que estava sempre a dizer que amava os dois Uchihas, muda assim de ideias tão facilmente?

Lá em baixo Ino e Gaara continuavam agarrados, parecendo que nunca mais se iam separar, mas depois de mais alguns minutos Ino afastou se.

**In**o- G... Gaara! És um pervertido! Aproveitaste te de mim!

**Gaara-** eu... não, não me aproveitei! Eu pedi te um beijo, e tu deste mo, eu não me aproveitei de nd! Foi a nossa condição.

**Ino**- mas eu não queria!

**Gaara**- claro que querias! Se não quisesses tinhas parado!

**Ino**- mas eu... eu não... olha eu vou me embora.

**Gaara**- Ino, espera!- disse agarrando a o braço da loira fazendo a parar.

**Ino**- larga me!- disse sacudindo o braço e indo embora.

Gaara ficou a vela ir embora, sentindo se estúpido por ter feito aquilo -"estraguei tudo..."- pensou.

Entretanto Rei e Neji voltavam para perto dos outros.

**Neji-** hey, onde está a Tenten.

**Sakura**- foi dar uma volta.

**Neji-** sozinha?

**Hinata**- s-sim e parecia um p-pouco triste.

**Neji**- eu vou ver se a encontro- disse começando a andar na mesma direcção em que TenTen fora.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Ino estava no seus quarto deitada na cama fitando o tecto, tinha acabado de tomar banho e tinha o cabelo molhado, vestia uns jeans e um top de alças preto.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido com Gaara, ele realmente tinha a beijado. não é que estivesse assim por cauda de um beijo, mas sim porque tinha sido Gaara o autor do beijo ((que livro é esse? XD)), e também porque de alguma maneira aquele beijo tinha despertado algo dentro dela.

Na verdade nunca tinha pensado em Gaara como um homem, apenas como um amigo, um amigo com quem estava sempre a brigar mas so tinha pensado nele assim... como um amigo. Será que ele poderia deixar de ser só um amigo para passar a ser mais que um amigo? E então e Itachi? E Sasuke? ainda á pouco tempo estava apaixonada por eles. Ou isso não teria passado de uma paixoneta idiota? Será que tinha estado a ser uma idiota pensando que poderia amar dois homens ao mesmo tempo?

Ela não sabia, não sabia nada. Só sabia que naquele momento estava mais confusa que nunca. E agora com que cara é que ia olhar para Gaara? -mas porquê?????? Porque é que aquele baka tinha de me beijar e virar a minha vida desta maneira!!!! Mas porque é que eu estou a pensar assim!! Foi só um beijo! Mas porquê???????????- gritou. E passado alguns minutos adormeceu.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Neji olhava em todas direcções tentando encontrar a namorada, e depois de alguns minutos avistou Tenten ao longe a molhar os pés e fugindo das ondas.

**Neji-** Tenten!!!!!

Tenten olhou e virou a cara.

Neji ficou sem perceber. O que se passaria com ela? Não tinham discutido, até tinham passado a noite juntos, não sabia o que a poderia estar a chatear.

Aproximou se da garota e tocou lhe no ombro.

**Neji**- Ten. O que se passa?

**Tenten**- oi, nada.

**Neji-** Tenten vá la, porque é que me viraste a cara.

**Tenten**- eu não te virei a cara- mentiu- então, já deixaste a Rei?

**Neji**- o que é que tem a Rei?

**Tenten-** nada, para alem de ser uma atirada...

**Neji**- não acredito, não me digas que estás com ciúmes?

**Tenten**- e se estiver? Tu agora já não me ligas nenhuma, so te importas com a Rei, so dás atenção á Rei, so falas da Rei, hoje estavas com a Rei e eu estava sozinha, eu sinto me excluída! Sinto me trocada, sinto... não me sinto amada Neji!

**Neji-** não te sentes amada? Tenten, então e ontem? Também não te sentiste amada?(o Neji está a referir se á noite que eles passaram juntos)

**Tenten**- foi uma das poucas vezes nestas duas semanas que me senti amada...

**Neji-** Tenten, esperava mais de ti... não confias em mim é? Tenten, eu conheço a Rei des de que éramos pequenos, nunca tive nada com ela, e não quero ter, porque te amo! Não era capaz de estar com outra garota sem seres tu...

**Rei-** não parece.

**Neji**- porquê Tenten?

**Tenten-** deixa me sozinha Neji...

**Neji**- m... mas... Tenten...

**Tenten**- deixa me- disse começando a correr para longe do rapaz.

**Neji-** Tenten!! Tenten espera!- disse começando a correr também.

**Tenten**- vai te embora! Eu quero ficar sozinha!

Neji parou. Não sabia o que fazer. Tenten estava chateada com ele, e ele não tinha feito nada... bem, talvez não lhe tivesse dado a atenção que ela merecia durante aquelas semanas, mas TenTen tinha exagerado.

Neji sentou se na areia a ver o por do sol que mais uma vez marcava o final de outro dia, e quando ficou escuro voltou para onde estavam todos e viu que já tinham voltado para casa, por isso fez o mesmo esperando encontrar Tenten lá para poderem falar melhor.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Quando Neji chegou a casa olhou em volta, mas nem sinal da garota dos coques.

**Neji-** a Tenten ainda não chegou?

**Sakura**- pensei que estivesse contigo...

**Neji-** "merda... então ainda está na praia..." vou tomar banho.

**Hinata-** e-está bem, m-mas não te atrases para o j-jantar!!- Hinata estava a fazer o jantar e Naruto estava a ajuda-la, enquanto Sakura e Temari punham a mesa. Ino estava sentada no sofá a ler uma revista feminina, Rei jogava Tekken 5 com Sasuke, Gaara lia uma revista sobre carros com Itachi e Shikamaru estava dormir deitado noutro sofá.

**Naruto**- pessoal, o jantar está pronto.

**Sasuke**- o que é o jantar?

**Naruto-** ramen.

**Itachi-** outra vez? já andamos a comer ramen é uma semana...

**Neji-** oi, a Tenten ainda não chegou?- Neji tinha acabado de chegar do banho. ((rapido!!!))

**Hinata**- n-não... vocês discutiram?

**Neji**- mais ou menos...

**Naruto**- pessoal, sentem se!

**Sakura**- ta calado Naruto! A Tenten ficou na praia?

**Neji**- acho que sim...

**Hinata**- n-não será melhor irmos busca-la?

**Neji**- não, por agora não, ela disse que queria estar sozinha, se ela não aparecer até á meia noite vamos buscala.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Depois do jantar todos se sentaram na sala a discutir o que haveriam de fazer naquela noite.

**Ino**- vamos á discoteca.

**Sasuke**- á discoteca já fomos ontem e viste o que o Naruto fez...

**Naruto**- o que é que eu fiz???

**Itachi**- foste pedir ramen ao barman...

**Neji**- exigiste ramen e o homem pôs te fora da discoteca.

**Naruto**- não me lembro de nada disso...

**Ino**- pois não, estavas bêbado...

**Sasuke**- podíamos jogar um jogo!

Rei- eu sei um jogo para jogarmos! Neji, que bebidas tens no bar?

**Neji**- tenho... vodka, cerveja, whisky, licor de café...

**Rei**- óptimo! O jogo é assim, é tipo verdade ou desafio, vai haver uma garrafa que vai girar e vai apontar para dois lados, quem pergunta e quem responde, vai ser feita a pergunta "verdade ou desafio" se escolhermos verdade vai ser feita outra pergunta á qual vocês vão ter de responder, se não responderem vai ser feito um desafio, se vocês escolherem um desafio vão ter de o completar, se não o fizerem vai haver uma consequência, que será beberem meia garrafa das bebidas que vão estar aqui, ou tirar uma peça de roupa, vocês escolhem a consequência que querem que os outros façam.

**Temari**- parece me bem.

**Ino**- boa, tou nessa!

**Itachi**- eu também.

**Sasuke**- e eu.

**Sakura**- eu também.

**Hinata-** e-eu t-também (dedinhos).

**Neji**- ok...

**Shikamaru-** que problemático... mas está bem, eu jogo.

**Gaara**- eu também tou nessa.

**Naruto-** eu também quero!!!

**Rei**- então vamos todos sentar-nos no chão fazendo uma roda.

Fizeram uma roda, e no meio foi colocada uma garrafa. Que começou a girar.

Sakura pergunta para ino.

Sakura- o que é que aconteceu entre ti e o Gaara esta tarde?

Ino estacou e olhou para Gaara, que também a olhava, e depois olhou para Sakura que olhava para os dois e para Gaara que olhava outra vez para ela para ver o que ela iria responde.

**Ino-** era suposto perguntares primeiro "verdade ou desafio" e eu não quero responder a isso.

**Sakura**- então vais ter de beijar o Gaara.

**Ino**- O////O NÃO!

**Sakura-** então toca a tirar a roupinha XD.

**Ino**- mas... assim eu...

**Sakura**- tira!!!

**Ino-** está bem...- disse tirando a camisola ficando so de sutiã.

E a seguir rodaram novamente a garrafa.

Itachi pergunta Rei.

**Itachi-** verdade ou desafio?

**Rei-** desafio.

**Itachi**- bebe aquela garrafa de vodka- disse apontando para uma garrafa cheia de vodka que se encontrava em cima da mesa.

**Rei-** toda?

**Itachi-** ya.

**Neji-** hey, então, Itachi, não vais fazer isso, ela vai ficar bêbada, alem disso, era só meia garrafa!

**Rei-** não Neji, deixa. Eu sou bem capaz de a beber- e com isto pegou na garrafa e bebeu a vodka toda sem parar para respirar ((quem era aquela que desmaiava na praia com uma garrafa de vodka na mão Sayuuri? XD)).

**Sakura-** Rei, sentes te bem?

Rei, que estava com a cabeça baixa, meio tonta, já sentia a vodka a subir lhe á cabeça- eu... tou, tou óptima, vamos la continuar!!!- e giraram novamente a garrafa.

Sasuke pergunta para Gaara

**Sasuke**- verdade ou desafio?

**Gaara**- desafio.

**Sasuke-** beija a Ino.

**Gaara-** o quê???

**Sasuke**- beija a Ino, ou então tiras a roupa.

**Gaara-** está bem.- e com isto virou se para Ino e beijou a sem ela esperar, ficando apenas com os lábios colados ((não havia tempo pa +)), e passado alguns segundos, separaram se.

Ino estava completamente surpresa, e Gaara não podia estar mais descontraído.

E a garrafa foi girada outra vez.

Shikamaru pergunta a Temari.

**Shikamaru**- eu? Que problemático...

**Temari-** cala a boca com o problemático e pergunta!

**Shikamaru**- verdade ou desafio...?

**Temari**- verdade.

**Shikamaru**- és virgem?

**Temari-** o quê???? O que é que tens a ver com isso seu pervertido???????

**Shikamaru**- queres que volte a perguntar? Olha que eu faço te tirar um peça de roupa...

**Temari**- não eras capaz...

**Shikamaru**- ai podes crer que era...

**Sakura**- hey, despachem se! Temari responde lá...

**Temari**- não! Pronto, não sou virgem, tas contente?

**Gaara**- não és????

**Temari**- viste? Viste seu estúpido, viste o que me fizeste fazer? Agora o meu irmão já sabe, não era suposto saber!!

**Gaara-** não era suposto? O que mais me andas a esconder???

**Temari**- cala a boca Gaara!

**Rei**- hey hey hey!! Não discutam! Divirtam se...- disse subindo para cima do sofá com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela e viram que no lugar onde ela estava já estavam duas garrafas de cerveja vazias((desculpa Sayuuri, mas tinhas que dar animo á coisa XD)).

**Neji-** Rei, vá la, desce daí, já bebeste muito para um dia só...

**Rei**- eu? Não bebi nada! O que é que eu bebi... uma garrafa de vodka... 3 cervejas... não é muito... é? E começou a rir se ás gargalhadas.

**Naruto**- querem saber, ela é que tem razão!- e pegou numa cerveja bebendo também.

**Hinata**- N-Naruto-Kun...

**Naruto**- bebe também Hinata- disse puxando a garota para cima do sofá.

E depois de alguns minutos já todos estavam com garrafas na mão, a saltar em cima do sofá e em cima das mesas.

**Ino**- e agora o que é que querem que eu tire??- Ino que já tinha bebido demais estava em cima da mesa a fazer um strip com todos os rapazes á volta dela.

**Naruto**- tira... os jeans!!!

**Gaara**- tira, tira, tira, tira, tira!!!!

**Rei**- Itachi... passa me aí essa garrafa -////- ((carinhas coradas por causa do álcool...))

**Itachi**- não! Eu estou a beber dela... -////-

**Rei-** mas eu quero licor de café!!!

**Itachi-** mas eu estou a beber licor de café!!

Rei e Itachi estavam deitados no chão, Rei só em roupa interior e Itachi só de boxers.

**Itachi-** hahahahaha esse sutiã fica te muito bem...

**Rei-** olha lá ho pervertido, para onde é que tás a olhar?

**Neji**- Rei!!!!!- disse caindo ao lado da garota, começando a rir se ás gargalhadas.

**Rei-** Neji!!!!- e pôs se em cima da barriga do rapaz ((porque ele tava deitado de barriga para cima)).

**Sasuke**- Sakura, ficas tão gira só assim...

**Sakura**- assim como?

**Sasuke**- pouco vestida...

**Sakura-** aw... és tão querido...- e abraçou se a Sasuke que caiu para o chão, com Sakura em cima dele.

**Ino**- eu não te perdoo-o Gaara!! -///-

**Gaara**- o que é que eu fiz?

**Ino**- beijaste-me!

**Gaara-** queres que te beije outra vez?

**Ino-** não!

Enquanto estavam todos a divertirem se imenso em cima das mesas, das cadeiras, dos sofás e até no chão, Tenten chega da praia, com os olhos vermelhos e com os coques despenteados.

**Tenten-** o que... o que é que se passa aqui????

**Neji-** Tenten!!!! Vem brincar connosco!!!!- disse Neji que ainda tinha Rei em cima dele mas esta já estava a dormir com a garrafa de cerveja na mão, o que não agradou nada á garota dos coques.

**Tenten**- Neji... andaste a beber?

**Neji**- a beber? Eu? Não... mas ela andou... e ele... e ela... e ela também... olha, sou o colchão da Rei!!!!!- e desatou a rir outra vez

Tenten olhou em volta e viu Naruto e Hinata que dormiam em cima do sofá abraçados, Gaara e Ino que tinham virado o sofá ao contrario e estavam a dormir debaixo dele, Shikamaru e Temari que dormiam juntos debaixo da mesa, Itachi que dormia no meio do chão e Sasuke e Sakura que tinham adormecido no meio do corredor, mas quando olhou para Neji outra vez este já estava a dormir.

Completamente irritada apagou as luzes, e dirigiu se para o seu quarto tropeçando em Sasuke e Sakura no corredor.

Acabou!!!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado!!!

Ta meio doido, mas as coisas vão acalmar n.n.

Obrigada á Shin e á Sayuuri Chan que mandaram reviews!!! Eu adorei elas n.n.

E agora eu quero mais reviews!!!!!

Mais mais mais mais!!!

Sayonara

Sah-Chan


	4. Ressaca

Oi minna!! Desculpem a demora, mas n tem havido ideias, então a minha amiga Sayuuri-Chan veio para me ajudar 8D.

Sayuuri: é verdade!! Aqui estou eu!!

Sah: e como agora somos duas prometemos actualizar muito mais depressa 8D.

Sayuuri: se a Sah tiver ideias e se não for só eu a escrever u.u.

Sah: ta calada u.u…

Bom, e agora a fic!

Boa Leitura

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e as suas personagens não nos pertencem, mas a Rei é toda nossa, e se o Kishi-Kishi a quiser vai ter de se haver connosco XD Ò.Ó9

* * *

((comentários meus))

"pensamentos"

**Nomes e Chamadas telefónicas **

...mudanças de cena...

(qualquer outra coisa)

**Capitulo 4**

Neji acordou com dificuldade em respirar e sentiu algo pesado em cima do seu peito.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas ofuscado pela luz do dia voltou a fecha-los.

Levantou a cabeça e tentou levantar o corpo mas n conseguiu pois havia mesmo algo pesado em cima dele que o impedia de se conseguir mexer e a sua cabeça doía tanto que pensava que a qualquer momento iria rebentar.

Voltou a abri os olhos e tentou habituar se á luz, e logo viu uma cabeleira negra com alguns fios azuis, e levantando se mais um pouco viu que era Rei que dormir profundamente em cima de si.

Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido naquela noite, não se lembrava de nada.

Com cuidado para não a acordar, tirou Rei de cima de si, deixando a a dormir no chão onde ainda á momentos estava, pôs-se de pé e olhou em volta.

Inúmeras garrafas de vodka, cerveja e licor de café estavam espalhadas pelo chão completamente vazias. Viu também que o sofá estava virando ao contrário fazendo de "tenda" para duas pessoas que lá dormiam em baixo, que Neji supôs ser Gaara e mais alguém.

A sala estava uma desarrumação completa, as cadeiras estavam fora do sitio e havia

roupas por todo o lado.

Mas depois de estar ali algum tempo a tentar lembrar se do que tinha acontecido lembrou se. E a e primeira pessoa que lhe veio á mente foi Tenten.

Começou a correr em direcção ao quarto da garota e no caminho tropeçou em Sasuke e Sakura que dormiam abraçados no corredor.

Chegou ao quarto da garota e bateu á porta, mas como ninguém respondeu decidiu entrar.

Tenten estava sentada no parapeito da janela a olhar pró nascer do sol, com os cabelos soltos. Tinha alguns lenços na mão que pareciam húmidos, e outros no chão já encharcados e amarrotados d tanto usar. Neji olhou para ela, preocupado.

**Neji**: Tenten… eu…

Tenten levantou a mão na direcção dele, acção de o calar, mas nem se ker olhou para ele. Limpou os olhos de novo e abaixou a cabeça. A voz rouca de tanto chorar fez notar a tristeza e mágoa na jovem.

**Tenten**: Por…. porquê Neji….. pensei…. Que burra!... Pensei…

**Neji**: Não! Por favor, ouve-me, eu…

Tenten levantou-se encarando-o, com os olhos vermelhos, o cabelo completamente rebelde.

**Tenten**: Explica-me!! O que ela tem que eu não tenho?? Olhos verdes? Madeixas? Ou o sexo é melhor com ela??

Neji sentiu a cabeça a latejar com os gritos. Fechou os olhos, agarrando a cabeça cm uma das mãos. Mas a intensidade dos gritos ia aumentando.

**Tenten**: E como… Como te atreves, entrar no meu quarto, só com uns boxers?? Chega!! Não aguento mais!

Aquilo, Neji entendeu. Levantou os olhos desesperado… o que ela queria dizer que não aguentava?

**Neji**: Tenten! Por favor! Ontem bebemos demais, foi só isso. Talvez o facto de tarmos semi-nus tenha te dado má impressão, mas não eh nada disso que estas a pensar!!

Tenten virou as costas, e foi buscar a mala de viagem dela. Começou arrumar as coisas furiosamente para dentro da mala.

**Tenten pensava**: "Por favor… impede-me… diz que me amas… por favor…" – os olhos voltaram a encharcarem-se de agua.

Neji ainda com a cabeça a latejar, não podia deixar que a namorada se fosse embora assim. Aproximou-se dela, por trás e colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros. Deixou escorregar ao mãos pelos braços dela, fazendo-a parar o que ela estava a fazer. Aproximou-se mais dela, ate o peito nu musculado estivesse colado às costas dela.

**Neji**: Tenten… eu amo-te… não vás, por favor… - disse-lhe baixinho, ao ouvido. Isto fez com que ela se arrepiasse, enquanto ele a acariciava nos braços. Ela colocou os braços para baixo, levantou um pouco a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

**Neji**: Por favor… eu faço tudo… - beijou-lhe suavemente o pescoço enquanto passava as carícias, das mãos dela para a barriga dela, puxando-a para perto de si. A respiração dela tornou-se mais forte, e ele sentindo isso, dirigiu-se para o peito dela, devagar.

**Tenten pensava:** "Oh… não posso… tenho de resistir… tenho…"

Mas era impossível. O jovem era demasiado bom com as mãos. Tenten não conseguiu aguentar. Virou-se para ele, surpreendendo-o. Passou as mãos pelo peito dele, afastando-o de si até embater numa parede, e beijou-o ardente e profundamente. Neji sorriu para si próprio e fechou os olhos , agarrando na cintura da garota retribuindo o beijo. Era o beijo mais intenso que tinha recebido de Tenten e não queria que acabasse.

A parede onde estava encostado, era a parede da porta do quarto. Fechou-a com uma das mãos livres. Tenten reparou e interrompeu o beijo. Não disse nada. Neji sorriu e girou com a garota, ate fazer com que ela eh que estivesse contra a parede. Beijou-a no pescoço, devagar e demoradamente e pegou nela em peso.

Tenten deixou-se levar, esquecendo que não devia. Deixou ele pegar nela, colocando as suas pernas em volta da cintura do rapaz. Beijaram-se de novo, numa atitute fugaz. Neji abriu a blusa dela com uma mão, transparecendo o soutien preto, descendo o beijo desde a boca dela, pelo queixo, parando no meio do peito, utilizando a língua saboreando a pele dela.

As sensações eram maravilhosas, sentiu-se mais amada que o normal… Mas rapidamente se lembrou de que não era aquilo que ela queria. Não agora. Afastou a cara dele do seu peito e olhou para ele. Ele tinha ar de confuso.

**Tenten**: Agora… agora é tarde para isto… - desceu de cima dele, ficando cabisbaixa à sua frente.

**Neji**: Hum… - foi o que disse. Virou a cabeça para o lado e ela saiu da frente dele, acabando de arrumar a mala que estava em cima da sua cama com as roupas. Agora mais calma, arrumou tudo e Neji não saiu dali. Apoiou uma mão na parede e deixou-se ficar a ouvir Tenten arrumar o resto das suas coisas. Quando terminou, ela dirigiu-se à porta e abriu-a. Antes de sair parou, virou-se e deu um suave beijo na cara de Neji. Ele não disse nada. Ela saiu, apressada mas desta vez sem tropeçar naqueles dois que continuavam no chão. Olhou uma ultima vez para a sala desarrumada, com o pessoal no chão. Os seus olhos caíram em Rei que se esgueirou ((não se sabe como xD)) para perto de Itachi.

Tenten sorriu. Não estava zangada com ela. Porque sabia que ele ainda a amava, e não a Rei. Mas sabia que tinha de se afastar por uns tempos.

Saiu, então fechando a porta devagar. Virou-se e dirigiu-se para a paragem de autocarros da região, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Neji, ainda tinha ficado no quarto da namorada.

**Neji**: Idiota! – gritou, esmurrando a parede com força. A dor percorreu os dedos, o braço ate chegar à cabeça. Aquilo tinha sido demais para ele. Cambaleou para trás e deitou-se na cama, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

Já na sala, o resto do pessoal começava a acordar, meio atarantados e cheios de dor de cabeça por causa da ressaca.

**Ino**: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh fui violada!! O Gaara violou me!

Gaara acorda - ã? Quem foi violada? E o que estás a fazer semi-nua?

**Ino**- tu violaste me! Seu porco, hentai, violador! Saí daqui! Não olhes para mim!! Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii- disse batendo no rapaz até este sair debaixo do sofá.

**Gaara**- ai… - - dói me a cabeça…-disse esfregando a cabeça despenteando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes – Itachi…ho Itachi… acorda pá!

**Itachi**- n fui eu!! - disse levantando se de repente - OO- olha para Gaara - -.-zz

Naquele momento já todos se tinham levantado, menos Sasuke e Sakura que tinham desaparecido do corredor, e Neji que ainda dormia no quarto de Tenten, e já todos se tinham encaminhado para a cozinha para tomar o pequeno almoço que Hinata ia preparar.

Á mesa ninguém falava, estava tudo perdido no meio dos pensamentos acerca da noite passada, até Naruto, que tinha deixado um pouco de ramen no prato ((sim, a Hinata fez questão de preparar ramen ao pequeno almoço XD)), porem Shikamaru rompeu o silêncio

**Shikamaru**- Temari… estava aqui a pensar, e estavas a tentar seduzir me não estavas? Posso dizer então que não conseguiste, não vou muito á bola com sutiãs azuis… - -'

**Temari**- O/O ta calado, que eu vi bem que os teus boxers tinham ursinhos castanhos… já n és muito grandinho para isso?

**Shikamaru**- claro que não… k problemático…

**Hinata**- Na… Naruto, passa se alguma coisa?

**Naruto**- não… quer dizer… sinto me um pouco intimidado por ter dormido contigo… o/o.

**Hinata**: ah! Só isso? E depois? N há problema 8D.

Tudo a olha para a Hinata espantados.

**Hinata**: n-não olhei para mim assim…

Depois de mais um longo momento de silêncio Rei levantou se.

**Rei**- vou surfar.

**Itachi-** n te dói a cabeça? O.o

**Rei**- dói, adeus - disse encaminhando se para o quarto para ir buscar a prancha e a seguir saiu de casa.

**Itachi-** sabem que mais… eu também vou, preciso de acordar.

**Gaara**- é, é, tu queres é ir atrás dela, pensas que eu n te conheço, seu maluco - esfregou a cabeça do rapaz.

**Itachi**- sim, pois claro… adeus - e saiu.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Começou a correr para apanhar Rei, mas esta já estava no mar, então esperou por ela sentado ao lado das coisas da garota, porem algo lhe chamou a atenção na mala de Rei que tinha uma foto a sair da mala. Tentou ignora-la pois não tinha o direito de mexer nas coisas pessoais de Rei, mas a curiosidade era mais forte e pegou na foto. Nela estavam Rei, muito sorridente, e um rapaz de cabelos e olhos pretos e estava também muito feliz, Itachi perguntava-se se aquela seria a foto que ela estava a ver no outro dia quando estava a ver a lua.

**Voz**- o que é que pensas que estás a fazer?

A voz despertou a sua atenção e assustou se quando olhou para cima e viu que era Rei, e que não estava nem 1 pouco feliz por o ver.

**Itachi**- nada…

**Rei**- nada? – tirou lhe a foto das mãos – nunca, mas NUNCA MAIS voltes a mexer nas minhas coisa percebeste bem? NUNCA!

**Itachi**- peço desculpa, eu não queria, mas ela estava fora da tua mala, foi só curiosidade, desculpa.

**Rei**- a curiosidade matou o gato! Se te apanho outra vez a mexer nas minhas coisas espanco te. - disse espetando a prancha na areia e sentando se ao lado do rapaz.

**Itachi**- que agressiva… devias ser mais simpática com as pessoas sabias? E já agora, quem é o rapaz que está contigo na foto? O teu namorado?

**Rei**- eu sou como eu quiser, e não tens nada a ver com isso, deixa de ser cusco - disse levantando se.

Itachi levantou se também e agarrou o braço da garota para a parar.

Rei olhou para a mão que lhe agarrava o braço e depois para o rapaz, aquele contacto físico estava a começar a deixa-la irritada, primeiro, pelo simples facto de Itachi a estar a agarrar, e depois porque aquele contacto provocava lhe umas sensações estranhas que ela não estava a gostar.

**Rei**- eh pah, larga me!

Itachi- onde vais?

**Rei**- não tens nada a ver com isso! Larga me! - disse dando 1 puxão para se libertar do braço forte de Itachi, porem desequilibrou-se e caiu com Itachi em cima de si pois tinha sido puxado por ela.

Quando já estavam os dois no chão, olhavam um para o outro sem saber o que dizer, estavam muito próximos e as suas respirações começavam a misturar se, Rei estava muito corada por ter Itachi em cima de si, e Itachi muito constrangido com aquela proximidade, olhava Rei nos olhos, nunca tinha reparado como aqueles olhos cor de jade eram bonitos, estavam a começar a deixa-lo enfeitiçado. Já Rei, sentia se cada vez mais desconfortável com aquela situação.

**Rei**- hum… importas-te… és pesado u/u…

**Itachi**: Peço…. Desculpa…. – mas mesmo assim, não saiu de cima dela no momento. Ficou a olhar para a cara dela mais um pouco e muito lentamente levantou-se, oferecendo depois a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

Mas esta, fiel aos seus princípios, mas ainda corada, levanta-se sem a sua ajuda.

**Rei**: Ahmmm… / vi ali uma onda que quero exprimentar…. – e com isto, pega na prancha e parta a azapar ((tipo sapo adsl xDD)).

Itachi ficou a olhar para ela afastar-se, com seriedade no olhar. Depois afastou a franja com os dedos, deixou o vento afastar-lhe o rabo de cavalo das costas, fechou os olhos e sorriu.

**Itachi**: Ok, devo estar mesmo de ressaca ainda…

Rei, sentada em cima da prancha, estava pensativa depois de nadar um bom bocado em direcção ao mar que tinha acalmado logo que ela tinha entrado. Estava à espera de uma boa onda, e adorava aqueles momentos de paz em que conseguia ouvir-se a si própria a pensar.

E aquilo que tinha acontecido à pouco? Sentiu-o tão perto de si…

**Rei**: E ele eh tão parecido com…

Nesse momento, uma onda gigante vinda do nada estava para rebentar naquele momento, em cima da cabeça dela. O som da agua despertou-a e ela só teve tempo para olhar para cima.

**Rei**: O.O Oh….my… fu…

SPLASH!! A onda dá voltas e voltar com Rei no seu interior. Sente-se levada pela agua salgada, misturada com a areia que parece pequenos chumbos a perfurarem-lhe a pele. Rei perde os sentidos, pensando que aquela era a última onda que apanhava.

**Rei**: "Ei… onde estou?... Não vejo nada…. Será que morri?... Ahh, não posso morrer agora!!... Tenho a novela pra acabar de ver… Tenho de saber se o Rodrigo fica com a Solieia ou não… Ok, que porcaria de momento que eu escolhi prás minhas ironias…"

**Rei**:" Eh… que luz eh aquela??... Meu, devo tar com ressaca ainda… Ah.. Finalmente, taparam a luz… espera, alguém está ah frente dela… Cabelos negros?... Omg… Não pode ser… Pode?..."

**Rei**:"Estou a sentir qualquer coisa… ar… é ar a entrar… como? Nem se quer estou a respirar…"

Finalmente, o baço dos seus olhos foram suavizando e ela pode abrir os olhos. Estava a receber respiração boca-a-boca de alguém… A vontade de tossir veio-lhe à garganta e ela virou-se para o lado para que a agua do mar pudesse sair do seu sistema.

Depois olhou pra frente pra ver quem era o seu salvador, mas a luz ainda estava muito forte.

**Rei**: Obrigada… salvou-me a vida…

**Voz**: De nada, mas para a próxima leva a tua prancha e não a minha, yah?

**Rei**: OMG! ITACHI? – Rei levanta-se afastando-se do seu salvador, que se tinha levantado para sacudir a agua dos longos cabelos negros. Estava todo molhado e bastante sexy... ((OMG –baba-)) Rei corou um pouco e centrou-se nos olhos de Itachi, antes que a sua mente começa-se a fantasiar.

**Itachi**: Claro querias que fosse quem? Foste para o mar com uma pressa enorme, levaste a minha prancha. Ainda por cima, distraída, nem viste a onda enorme… Querias que ficasse a olhar não? E por salvar vossa excelência, a minha prancha foi levada pela corrente! – Estava um pouco zangado.

**Rei**: Ei, pronto desculpa se levei a sua preciosa prancha! – Rei já se tinha levantado. As pernas tremiam-lhe um pouco mas tentou aguentar-se em pé. – Não tenho culpa que a pega se tenha rompido, devias ter mais cuidado com as tuas coisas.

Apontou para o pé, onde se via aquela coisa que se prende no pé ((n me perguntem o nome não sei, mas eh aquilo k eh pra se prender ao pe tão a ver)) de cor vermelha, mais um pouco da corda, rompida pelo que lhe pareceu que tinha sido desgastada pelo tempo. A força da onda tinha sido tão forte, que tinha arrebentado, levando a prancha para o alto mar.

**Itachi:** Mas não tinhas nada de te ter enfiado no mar daquela maneira, sem olhar pra que prancha eh que tinhas!! Se tivesses levado a tua, talvez tivesses mais juízo! – ele agora, estava furioso. Gritava com Rei como se tivesse 8 anos.

**Rei**: És um idiota, ok? Eu nem vi que prancha tinha levado! E já te pedi desculpa ok? Eu pago-te a porcaria de uma prancha nova! – e com isto, pega nas suas coisas, e começa a andar, ainda a cambalear, em direcção à casa.

Quando já estava afastada, ainda conseguiu ouvir Itachi gritar.

**Itachi**: Eu não quero uma prancha nova! Quero a MINHA prancha!! E oh noob!!

Rei vira-se para ele e responde-lhe.

**Rei:** O QUE É QUE FOI?

**Itachi:** Esqueceste-te da tua prancha!!

**Rei**: DEIXA TAR AÍ F-SE!! – e continua a andar, desaparecendo nas dunas.

**Itachi**: Bolas, também não era preciso praguejar… - disse para si próprio.

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Rei entra pela porta da cozinha, encharcada dos pés à cabeça, cheia de areia, vermelha de raiva.

**Naruto**: Bem Hinata, aquele chá que fizeste para nós… muito bom, já não me dói a cabeça n.n

**Hinata**: Obrigado n.n'' Receita de fam…. Oh! Rei!

Hinata que estava a limpar a loiça, acompanhada de Naruto que estava sentado na bancada a conversar com ela, ficaram a olhar para ela. Parecia um animal enraivecido.

**Hinata**: Okaeri…. n.n'

**Naruto**: Eia, que aconteceu?

Rei não disse nada, passou da cozinha para a sala, agora já arrumada, onde estavam Gaara e Shikamaru.

Gaara e Shikamaru que jogavam xadrez japonês, também repararam na jovem, que tinha um aspecto… peculiar.

**Shikamaru**: Minha… tas bem?

**Gaara**: Ehhh eu disse ao Itachi pra ter calma, pra não ser tão bruto! – e riu-se sozinho da sua própria piada.

Rei parou. Olhou com uns olhos mortais para Gaara e disse.

**Rei**: Não… me fales… desse…. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Gaara e Shikamaru: O.O

E com isto, Rei continuou em direcção ao quarto. Entrou, pousando tudo no chão, indo directa para a banheira. Tomou banho, ficou meia hora para tirar toda a areia do cabelo, praguejando prós azulejos. Quando finalmente acabou, sentiu-se mais calma. Colocou uma toalha à volta de si própria e abriu a porta pra deixar sair o vapor.

Andou em direcção à janela e olhou para a praia… Bonita, limpa, o mar ainda com ondas enormes. Era meio da manha já e parecia que tinha passado já um dia inteiro pela forma como estava cansada.

Sem tirar os olhos da janela, andou em direcção à cama e deitou-se.

Depois lembrou-se. O quarto dela não tinha vista para a praia.

De repente, a cama mexeu-se e um braço caiu em cima do peito dela, puxando-a para o individuo que estava deitado. O primeiro instinto da Rei foi…

**Rei**:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**...XxXxXxXxXxX...**

Itachi ficou na praia mais um pouco mas logo achou que a prancha de Rei não devia continuar na praia. Tambem, a fome começou a apertar-lhe o estômago… Pegou nela e na sua toalha e uma vez mais olhou para o mar.

**Itachi**: Men… foste uma boa prancha… - e riu sozinho da piada.

Deixou a prancha de Rei à porta de entrada da cozinha e quando entrou, Naruto estava em pé com Hinata nos braços, como uma noiva.

Os dois ficaram um pouco constrangidos quando viram Itachi, e quando iam para explicar, Itachi interrompeu-os logo.

Itachi: não precisam de explicar! Tou só de passagem… - meteu a mão nos bolsos dos calções e saiu da cozinha. Pelos vistos, Hinata tinha querido arrumar qualquer coisa fora do alcance dela, e Naruto, viu que ela ia cair e xegou a tempo para impedir que ela se aleijasse. Grande acto de coragem não?

Passou para a sala onde Shikamaru tinha ganho uma vez mais a Gaara no xadrez japonês.

**Gaara**: Ahh Shika, à melhor de três!

**Shikamaru****:** Meu, já perdeste umas 9 vezes hoje… Ei Itachi!

**Itachi**: Tadaima…

**Gaara**: Meuuu isso eh que foi! Eu vi como eh k a Rei chegou! Foi forte han?

**Itachi**: Deixa-te de parvoíces. Ela ia-se afogando…

**Shikamaru**: Sério? Uau… Salvaste-a então!

**Itachi**: Claro. Ia deixar ela morrer com a minha prancha queres ver?

**Gaara**: Ainda por cima com a tua prancha! Que garota doida mesmo… Eu não queria aguentar uma dessas.

**Shikamaru e Itachi**: ¬¬ E a Ino?

**Gaara**: Ah… essa aguenta-se bem… ahah!

**Voz:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Shikamaru**: Que que se passou??

Itachi olhou para o corredor preocupado: Pareceu-me a Rei!

* * *

Acabou!! Esperamos que tenham gostado! E não se esqueçam de deixar uma review sim? Onegai!!

Bye bye minna-san n.n


End file.
